Enrico Pucci
|-|Enrico Pucci= |-|New Moon Pucci= |-|Whitesnake= |-|C-Moon= |-|Made in Heaven= Summary Enrico Pucci is a priest working at Green Dolphin Street Prison, in truth a close friend and follower of DIO despite his religious convictions. Working to accomplish his old friend's plan even after his death, he frames Jolyne Cujoh to lure her father so that he can steal his memories with his Stand, Whitesnake, and set about attaining Heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 8-C with Whitesnake | 10-B, Unknown with C-Moon, 7-B Environmental Destruction | 10-B, at least 8-C with Made in Heaven, Varies with Item Time Acceleration, Low 2-C through Universal Reset Name: Father Enrico Pucci, Whitesnake Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean Age: 39 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User, Priest Powers and Abilities: |-|Pucci=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). |-|Whitesnake=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Flight (Within its effective range), Acid Manipulation (Whitesnake can exude a corrosive acid that afflicts victims with illusions, trapping Jotaro and Jolyne in an advanced illusion they accepted as reality, and it can use these illusions to disguise itself), Soul Manipulation (Whitesnake or Pucci can extract portions of a person's spirit as a tangible disc, containing either their memories or their Stand, putting victims into a coma and killing them without life support), Limited Death Manipulation (If a disc is inserted into a dying person, the original bearer will begin to die as well), Mind Manipulation (He can insert discs on others to control minds), Clairvoyance (It can see through beings that have a disc inserted), Sense Manipulation (Whitesnake can use discs to remove and bestow senses), Sound Manipulation (Used a normal disc on someone to reproduce music), Power Bestowal (A Stand disc can be inserted into someone else to grant them the Stand contained within, or force harmful abilities into them), Invisibility (A Stand can only be seen by other Stand user), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility, Aura and Stealth Mastery |-|C-Moon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Levitation (Grants Pucci the ability to invert gravity, allowing him to propel himself off off surfaces and float without any external force), Gravity Manipulation (C-Moon makes Pucci the center of reverse gravity, repelling all objects away from him), Selective Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction and Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Pucci could see and think in Jotaro's time stop) |-|Made in Heaven= Acrobatics, Made in Heaven has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Both it and Pucci through the effects of the acceleration), Time Acceleration (Made in Heaven accelerates time for the entire universe and eventually resets it, doing so by controlling gravitational forces), Limited Fate Manipulation (Destiny will repeat itself with Pucci being the only exception, his plan was to make everyone being able to face their destiny), Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Limited Power Bestowal (Grants those that survive onward into the new universe Precognition) and Limited Resistance to Time Stop Attack Potency: Human level, Building level+ with Whitesnake (It can fight against Stone Free, which can deflect meteorites), can ignore conventional durability by extracting discs | Human level, Unknown with C-Moon (Its abilities ignore conventional durability), City level Environmental Destruction (C-Moon's control over gravity affects all things in a 3 kilometer radius) | Human level, at least Building level+ with Made in Heaven (Easily killed Jotaro and Hermes, as well as Jolyne), Varies with Item Time Acceleration (As time speeds up, the destructive power of inanimate objects also increases. This does not apply to Pucci himself, but it would apply to his throwing knives), Universe level+ through universal reset (Made in Heaven will accelerate time until the universe is reset) Speed: Normal Human with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Whitesnake (Caught Jotaro off guard and took his disc, and can keep up with Stone Free) | Normal Human with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with C-Moon (Can keep up with Stone Free and Diver Down, barely dodging an attack from the former) | Normal Human with Massively FTL reactions normally, Massively FTL via Time Acceleration (Can easily blitz Jolyne, Jotaro, Anasui, and Ermes all at once and continuously increases his speed), eventually Infinite (It will eventually accelerate time into infinity) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, Building Class+ with Whitesnake | Human Class, Unknown with C-Moon | Human Class, at least Building Class+ with Made in Heaven Durability: Building level+ (Can take attacks from Stone Free), Building level+ with Whitesnake | Building level+, Unknown with C-Moon | Building level+, at least Building level+ with Made in Heaven Stamina: Peak human. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with Whitesnake (It can stray twenty meters from Pucci) | Standard melee range, Kilometers with C-Moon (Its ability effects everything within 3 kilometers) | Standard melee range, Tens of meters with throwing knives, Universal+ through time acceleration Standard Equipment: His Stand, Whitesnake, and various discs. | His new Stand, C-Moon. | His newer Stand, Made in Heaven, along with several throwing knives. Intelligence: Enrico Pucci is an incredibly cunning and manipulative man experienced in Stand battles and possessing extensive knowledge on Stands themselves thanks to the nature of his own and its abilities. He's a capable strategist in battle. Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Whitesnake will be reflected back onto Pucci. Whitesnake must touch a target to extract a disc, and if a Stand disc is too strong for a user to handle or otherwise incompatible, it will reject them. Someone can snap out of Whitesnake's illusion-inducing mist if they notice inaccuracies. | Any damage taken by C-Moon will be reflected back onto Pucci. | Any damage taken by Made in Heaven will be reflected onto Pucci, who retains his human weaknesses. Due to the effects of time acceleration, airborne attacks are more likely to affect Pucci, and its time acceleration slowly increases over time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Whitesnake:' Pucci's original Stand, a malicious and hateful, long-range humanoid Stand with a personality of its own. Its range is about twenty meters, allowing it to stray from Pucci and act in his place, and it retains impressive levels of strength despite its long-distance functions, making it a deadly Stand. JoJos Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle-Whitesnake's illusion.gif|Whitesnake's illusion in All-Star Battle JoJos Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle-Pucci's Made in Heaven.gif|Obtaining Made in Heaven in All-Star Battle * DISC Creation: Whitesnake's primary and most dangerous ability is the power to extract a portion of the spirit of a victim as a tangible Disc. These Discs can be memory Discs containing the victim's memories, or Stand Discs containing their Stand, and they can be inserted into others to grant them access to whatever it is they contain. This can be used to inject harmful Stand powers into opponents. Meanwhile, those who have their Discs extracted will fall into a coma, and without being put on life support, will die as their bodily functions begin to fail, unless their Memory Disc is returned. The return of a Stand Disc without a Memory Disc will grant the target their consciousness, but they will eventually atrophy and die all the same. Whitesnake can insert other Discs, such as those containing commands that a target must follow, even the physically impossible, or even just regular music cds to play music. Pucci can also use Whitesnake on himself, doing so to remove his sense of sight so that he would not be affected by Heavy Weather. * Illusionary Acid: Whitesnake can exude an acidic mist that corrodes objects in its surroundings and traps them in a trance, distracting and misleading them with lifelike illusions. It can use these illusions to disguise itself as others and ambush victims. However, if someone sees the discrepancies between the illusion and the real world, they can snap out of it. * Mind Control: By inserting its hand into a target's head, Whitesnake can control them, leaving them to obediently follow Pucci's orders. '- C-Moon:' Pucci's second Stand, an evolved Whitesnake. It resembles a fusion of its components, that is, Whitesnake and the Green Baby. It has some semblance of intelligence and, due to its deadly abilities, is extremely powerful. It remains a long-range Stand, and the closer Pucci is, the more he can control it. * Gravity Inversion: C-Moon makes Pucci the center of reverse gravity, causing all objects within a 3 kilometer radius to be repelled from his position. Those above him will be pushed further upwards, and unfixed objects will fall away from him. C-Moon is unaffected, and Pucci can utilize its abilities to walk on any surface or even levitate. More lethally, by striking an object with its fist, C-Moon can alter gravity to twist it inside out, but the effects will be reversed if C-Moon strikes them again. '- Made in Heaven:' Pucci's ultimate Stand, originally named Stairway to Heaven, an extremely powerful close-range Stand resembling a two-headed, bipedal centaur. * Time Acceleration: From the moment Made in Heaven appears, it controls gravitational forces across the entire universe to dramatically accelerate the passing of time, more and more the longer it is active. However, this only affects non-living beings, besides Pucci, causing everyone else to see the universe speeding up around them. This makes projectiles move at extreme speeds, making it difficult to react to them in time. It even accelerates stopped time, decreasing a user's window of action. This makes Pucci incredibly fast as well, and his speed only increases further over time. However, critically, Pucci retains his human weaknesses, and will be affected more quickly by hazardous environments. Eventually, Made in Heaven's acceleration of time will cause the universe's reset. ** Consequential Fate: After the universe's reset, everything that happened in the previous universe will be repeated, in accordance with fate, save for some changes that Pucci can make himself. Anyone who died in the previous universe will be replaced by a similar person with a whole new soul. All those who survived, however, will have a precognitive understanding of everything that will occur to them. If Pucci himself is killed, the universe will reset again, but without his influence. Key: Whitesnake | C-Moon | Made in Heaven Gallery Others Notable Victories: Albert Einstein (Super Science Friends) Einstein's Profile (Speed equalized, Albert had knowledge on stands) Notable Losses: Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile (Speed was equalized) Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Gwenpool's Profile (Speed Equalized, Made In Heaven can amplify its speed. Post Awakening Gwen w/o 2-C Equipment) Inconclusive Matches: The Gray Boy (Worm) The Gray Boy's Profile Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Acid Users Category:Acrobats Category:Antagonists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Death Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Gravity Users Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Priests Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sense Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Stand Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users